Snow throwers are commonly known in the art and include a rotatable wheel or paddle for accumulating snow and throwing the snow away from the area. Such snow throwing devices commonly are of the paddle-type or auger-type. Most snow blowers today utilize a gasoline engine which drives a pulley connected to the wheel assembly of the paddle or auger-type. However, it is desirable to eliminate gasoline engines and utilize electric motors with battery storage capability to allow portability of such snow thrower and easy start.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,561, issued Aug. 5, 1952 in the name of Maynard et al discloses a snow plow which is driven by a motor. The motor may be an electric motor or may be a small gasoline motor of the type commonly used on power lawn mowers. When the electric motor is used, it is either connected to a source of power supply by means of a long extension cord, or may be operated by a storage battery carried on the frame of the apparatus in any suitable location. The specification states that if the apparatus is to be used at a considerable distance from a source of electrical current supply, a simple gasoline motor or the like may be used in place of the electric motor illustrated.
The prior art fails to disclose a snow thrower device having the ability to satisfactorily accumulate and throw snow while allowing for portability and benefits associated with a battery powered drive motor.